The Tea Party
by stacelala
Summary: On the run from General Ross, Bruce unleashes the Hulk...in front of five year old Lizzy. But instead of running away screaming, she invites the green giant for some tea with her toys. Fluff/Crack/Friendship :x


Bruce walked cautiously across the streets of Phoenix, Arizona in an attempt to keep attention away from him. His head was low and he made no eye contact with others. He had one thing on his mind: catching the next bus out of town without getting caught.

"Alright," he thought to himself, "you're a mile away. Just lay low and—"

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of a car pulling up and opening its doors. Bruce stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see who was there. It was none other than General Ross.

"Damn it," Bruce thought to himself. "What is he doing here?"

"What do you think he's doing here?" Hulk answered in Bruce's head. "He's going to try to lock us up. Hulk want to smash him!"

"No! Don't! That's exactly what he wants us to do. I have a better idea," Bruce thought before he began making a run for it.

"Hey! Stop right there!" boomed Ross' voice as Bruce ran swiftly down the block.

"Nice idea, Einstein," Hulk echoed in his head.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Let me take care of pipsqueak over there," Hulk thought as he attempted to take over Bruce.

"No! I won't let you!" Bruce responded as he fought back the urge—he, made a sharp turn into an alleyway, and hid behind a dumpster. Ross ran right past the alleyway causing Bruce to let out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

"We lost him," he sighed.

"Don't care. Hulk gonna smash him," Hulk thought asserted as he once again attempted to take over. Bruce tried to fight it—grabbing his head to suppress it, but Bruce had yet to learn how to completely control Hulk's power.

Bruce's eyes dialated and soon then he ripped through his clothes and turned into a ten foot tall monster. "Ahhhhhh!" Hulk cried out in anger.

"Wow," uttered a small voice.

Hulk turned around defensively expecting to find Ross ready to attack him, but instead he saw a little girl of about five years old standing in front of the side door of a building staring at him in amazement.

"What do you want, little girl?" he spat.

"Wow. You're really tall!" she stated bluntly.

"Well...yeah," Hulk grunted, not exactly sure what to say.

"I've never seen anyone that tall…or with green skin," she pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" Hulk asked defensively.

"I like you're skin. It's pretty," she squealed as she ran over to him and touched his leg. "I wanted a dress this color for one of my dollies so we could have a tea party," the little girl chirped. "But mommy didn't buy it for me."

"Umm…okay," Hulk said awkwardly.

"You should come to my tea party. I have a lot of snacks and I'm sure Mr. Kuddles won't mind."

Hulk stood silent for a second before he began laughing.

"Bahahahha!" he boomed as he slowly shrank and turned back into Bruce Banner.

"Ahahah," Bruce chuckled as he wiped away a tear form his eye. "You're one funny little girl," Bruce joked, but he was only met with a shriek in response.

"What did you do to Mr. Green Giant?" she demanded as she banged on his torso with her small fists. "We were going to have a tea party and now you ruined it. What did you do? What did you do?"

"Hey, stop that. I didn't do anything to him. I—"

"Yes you did!" she whined. "Now bring him back or I'm going to tell my daddy on you!"

"I am Mr. Green Giant."

"Liar! Mr. Green Giant is green and taller than you."

"I can prove it to you, but I need your help with something."

"My mommy said not to help out strangers."

"Will you do it for 'Mr. Green Giant'?"

"Maybeeeee.,"

"Alright," Bruce sighed as he allowed Hulk to take over.

"Mr. Green Giant," the little girl gushed. "There you are. Come on, let's go have a tea party!" she declared as she grabbed the bottom of his pants and led him to the larger side entrance.

"Wait," began Hulk, "If I go to your tea party, you have to help out my friend."

"Okay," she piped as she skipped to the building's side entrance.

"What's your name?" Hulk asked curiously

"Lizzy," she replied innocently as she pressed the button to open the door.

"I'm Hulk. But you can call me Mr. Green Giant if you like."

"Okay," she grinned.

"Why are you being so co-operative?" Bruce asked Hulk.

"I like her," answered Hulk. "She's not like everyone else who thinks I'm a monster."

* * *

Hulk spent the next hour playing tea party, with Lizzy and she somehow managed to make him wear a tie and a top hat.

"Would you like more tea, Mr. Hulk?" Lizzy asked.

"Umm. No thank you. But I would like more cookies."

"Here you go," she said as she passed him the box of cookies. Hulk proceeded in pouring a bunch of cookies in his hand and tossing them in his mouth.

"Hey, Lizzy," Hulk began as he slowly began to shrink and turn back into Bruce. "I hope you had fun with the Hulk, but he and I really need your help now."

"Aww," Lizzy sighed in disappointment. "Is Mr. Green Giant leaving?"

"Yes. He and I have to catch the next bus out of town, but it's a mile away. Is there by any chance you have a scooter or something that will get me there quickly?"

"Well, my dad has an old bike that he doesn't use anymore. You can take that if you want."

"That's great!,where is it?"

"It's outside chained up to the fence in the alleyway. The key is in the basket."

"Thanks," Bruce said as he got up and made his way outside.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You have to say good bye to Mr. Green Giant for me, okay?"

"Umm, okay."

"And tell him that he can come over for cookies whenever he wants."

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

* * *

"We did it," Bruce thought as she sat on the bus to San Diego. "I think we'll be safe in California for a while. It will be easy to blend in there."

"Yeah. Well. The people there better be nice."

"You mean like that little girl was?" Bruce chuckled.

"Hey! I liked her. She gave me cookies. You've never given me cookies."

"Well, if we can get to San Diego without you bursting out, I'll give you all the cookies you want."


End file.
